


Meant to be yours

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meant To Be Yours, heathers musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Allura wanted her best friend dead. Her boyfriend managed to do that for her but that ultimately made him spiral down and kill their other two friends. Now she is trapped in a closet as he sings his plan, for him, for her, and for their high school.This is a Heathers Lotora rewrite of the Meant to be yours scene.





	Meant to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Heathers a while back, especially after seeing this amazing video by Anidoodles, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekCooBtfsl4&list=RDekCooBtfsl4&start_radio=1 ! It's so good, check it out! I got all of my inspiration from them! Heathers is definitely not mine and neither is that video in the description! Sorry if its poorly written, English is not my first language!

Allura can’t believe her eyes as Lotor enters her room through her window. Without even thinking twice, she rushes to her closet, locking it behind her. She covers her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes as she thinks, prays, that maybe he didn’t see her run.

Lotor eyes his girlfriend’s room with distaste before turning to the locked closet, chuckling, “C’mon, Allura! All is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed. You’re my date to the pep rally tonight!”

Allura makes a noise full of confusion, covering her ears, trying to block him out. Her friends were right. She should have never gotten tangled with him. He wasn’t a bad boy, he… he was a murderer. Bile makes its way up her throat as she thinks back to the kids they murdered. How… How he loved it. First Romelle, her best friend, and then Keith and Lance… making it seem like they committed suicide because no one could understand their homoerotic romance. She should have known. She lost her best friends. She jolts when she realizes that he has continued to talk.

“You chucked me out like I was trash, for that you should be dead, but! But! But! Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead?” the cheerfulness in his tone causes Allura to tense up, horror dawning on her as she realizes what he is implying. She covers her mouth, looking at her closet door with fear. He continues to sing.

“Those assholes are the key! They are keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind but I can set you free,” he purrs, his voice so close that Allura is positive she can feel his breath against her neck. God, she’s crying. What did she do to deserve this? Oh, that’s right. Wish for Romelle’s death.

“You left me, and I fell apart,” she can hear him even as he whispers, her eyes closing. “I punched the wall,” her whole body goes tense once more as with each hit he repeats “bam! Bam! Bam!” how long is he going to continue? “Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so, I built a bomb-” she’s so close to throwing up as he reveals his plan. “Tonight, our school is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom!” god, he’s laughing. He’s laughing.

His tone changed, she can tell. There’s… fondness in it. She hears as he walks away from her door, picking something up. “I was meant to be yours,” he hums, “we were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now, Allura,” the tone changes again in a flash, “finish what we’ve begun! I was meant to be yours!” he throws what sounds like a picture frame to the floor. What he says next causes her to grow cold. “So when the high school gym goes BOOM with everyone inside… pkhw phkw phkw! In the rubble of their tomb, we’ll plant this note explaining why they died!” he laughs again. 

He clears his throat, picturing his fellow classmates’ voices as he reads the note he helped make, “we, the students of Galra High, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through, to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks, no thanks,” his voice gains a disgusted shift, “signed the students of Galra High. Goodbye.”  
He dances a little, ignoring the now broken picture frame on the floor. It glints with the moons light, showing them together, smiling at the camera. “We’’ watch the smoke pour out the doors, bring marshmallows, ha-ha, we’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!” he coos. Throughout his declaration, Allura was thinking about what to do. What could she possibly do to make him go away. She can’t let him go through this plan, he’s going to kill hundreds of innocent kids! Crawling away from the door, she ignores his singing in favor of looking for something, anything to help her. Her eyes light up. A blanket. Perfect.

“I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can’t take it alone, finish what we’ve begun! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE! I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED! YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART! CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!” the louder and louder he got, the less he cared about who could possibly hear him. All he wants is for Allura to come out and help him with the plan they formed together. “Allura! Open the- open the door please,” he jiggles the door knob after banging on the door.

Allura freezes, tying the blanket on to her ceiling hook, rather convenient place to be, honestly. She eyes the door wearily before hurrying up, unable to think of what he will do if he catches her. “Allura, open the door. Allura, can we not fight anymore?” he pleads, “please? Can we not fight anymore, Allura sure you’re scared, I’ve been there. I can set you free!” he takes a deep breath, strengthening his resolve. “Allura, don’t make me come in there! I’m going to count to three,” he lifts his fingers up, “one,” running a hand through his silver hair, he narrows his eyes at the still shut door, “two- fuck it!” he kicks it open, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

His beautiful Allura. His princess… is hanging off her ceiling, a noose wrapped around her neck. “Oh my god…” he breathes out, “No!” the gut-wrenching feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach is unwelcomed. “Allura! Please don’t leave me alone,” he begs, going inside, crawling towards her hanging body, unsure if he should bring her down. “You were all I could trust,” he whispers, “… I can’t do this alone…” his saddened expression turns maniac as he looks up at her body, “STILL I WILL IF I MUST!” he stops when he hears footsteps come down the hallway, turning to the door before pocketing his papers and rushing out of the window.

Hunk knocks on Allura’s door, hesitating, “Allura? I brought you a snack! Allura?” he places the tray down on her bed, going to her closet only to see her hanging body. “AHHHHH!”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely wanted Lotor to be good but dammit I guess I might as well take him as a villain


End file.
